


The Idiot Trio: School Days

by Awesome4Ever



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Funny, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome4Ever/pseuds/Awesome4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of school is always the most eventful! Follow Gilbert, Henry, and Alfred on their first day. Hopefully the day goes well for these three. But that might be to much to ask with their string of luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idiot Trio: School Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trio I made up awhile ago. They're all pretty dumb and get into trouble constantly. Their will be different AUs and different situations with the three, so I hope you all enjoy!

A new school year was always the start for new adventures and fun! Especially for these three friends. They met their first day of Freshman year of high school and have been friends since. They have plenty in common and get along great! It was almost as if they'd been best friends since birth. They were now sophomores and ready to continue their high school career!

Henry was standing in front of the school. He wasn't the brightest in the group or in school. but he's a real sweetheart and kind to everyone he meets, well except one student but that's a whole other story. He had a ponytail and eyes as green as a forest. He wore a white button up shirt and some dark pants, along with some suspenders. He held his backpack on his back and took a deep breath. "Oh yeah! Second year! Gonna be awesome!"

"HEY HENRY BRO!" The one running up behind Henry and nearly tackling him by slinging his arm over his shoulder was Alfred. He was always optimistic, kind of an air head at times, and he loved superheros. He had a fear of ghosts, but that never stopped him from watching scary movies about ghosts. He had a bit of a hero complex, always trying to save others or help them out how however he could. He could be a bit annoying from time to time, but he didn't mean to. He just needs to learn how to read people better. He wore a white t-shirt with his favorite bomber jacket tied to his waist since it was still summer and all. He had his blue jeans on as well.

Henry looks at his friend and chuckles. "Hey Alfred! Long time no see! How was that summer camp your parents sent you to? Was it any fun?"

Alfred rubbed his chin. "Well...it was alright. Though it wasn't the same without my two bros there! But it was pretty fun. I'm so ready for this send year of high school! Woo! Now where's our other friend at huh?" He looked around at the other students arriving either by walking or by cars or by bus or by bike.

"DUUUN! DA DADA DAAAWOOOOO!" Gilbert, the last member of the group. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt and shorts that stop right above his knees. He was playing the air guitar as he listened to the music on wireless headphones through his phone. "KESESESE! " He cackled and jumped on the hood of a car. "HAVE NO FEAR THE AWESOME GILBERT IS BACK AND READY TO ROCK!" He howled and jumped down, his black shoes hit the ground, he had some white ankle socks that were slightly visible. He was for sure the most cocky in the group, probably in the whole school. Also the school bad boy or trouble maker. Always trying to cause trouble, but he loved his friends and trusted them to try and keep him out of trouble.

"There he is." Henry chuckles and rubs his chin as dances his way over to them. He lowers his head phones from his ears when his song ended and laughed.

He slung his arms over the shoulders of his friends. "Hello friends not as awesome as me!" He grins at them both. "Bet you missed me huh?"

Alfred laughs. "For sure dude. How did that whole 'grounded for the summer' thing work out for you? Off the hook yet for that end of the year prank?"

Gilbert groaned and rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started on that. My old man is still pissed, but since I've been good over the summer he's at least given me back my computer and TV finally."

"Hey that's good! At least you finally got back the most important things in a young teenagers life!" Henry snorted and pat his back. "Though I told you turning principle office into an aquarium was a bad idea."

"Yeah yeah it was hilarious though!" Gilbert cackled.

They all walked inside the school, other students walking around, some just standing and talking. Ah yes the first day of school and everyone was looking their best and ready to start this year off good.

"So you guys get your schedules right?" Henry took his out of his backpack.

Alfred nodded. "Oh yeah! It looks if you ask me!" He smiled and took his out of his backpack.

Gilbert reached into his pocket and pulled out his folded up schedule. "Yep I got it. It seemed okay. I'm just hoping we all get the same classes."

They all stop and look at one another before showing their schedules. They laughed and high fived one another. They all had the same classes! Together through out the day! Just like last year.

"Another year here again!" Henry laughs and grins. He jumps up and dances around and fails to notice the skateboard on the ground left by another student who was turned around, putting stuff in his locker. I forgot to mention that Henry has some serious bad luck.

Henry backed into the skateboard, stepping on it and flinging it up and back, hitting another student on the head. "OUCH!"

Henry froze and Alfred and Gilbert both gulped. Henry gulped and turned around slowly. The skateboard hit was on the biggest students. He had black hair tied in a ponytail, a scar over his nose, and an angry look in those violet eyes of his. He was six feet tall and one of the school bullies. This was Daniel.

"Now which one of you punks hit me in the head?" He raised a brow cracking his knuckles.

Henry chuckles softly. "Hey uh...come on Daniel...it's uh...was an accident you know!" He laughs nervously.

"Yeah come on Daniel it's the first day! Relax dude." Alfred nodded.

Gilbert took a step back. "How much time do we have?"

Daniel rubbed the hairs on his chin. "I'll give you five seconds."

The three nod and were gone in the blanket of an eye, running down the hall.

"And how long was it until we were being chased?" Alfred looked at Henry who had the watch.

Henry chuckled and looked at his watch. "It's been a good ten minutes."

"Wow! That's a new record for us you know. I think we should feel proud." Gilbert grinned.

"Well...feel proud later!" Henry pulled ahead of them and turned a corner and the other two followed.

"GET BACK HERE PUNKS I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR THROATS!" Daniel ran past the hall they just ducked behind.

Gilbert sighed and set his hand over his heart. "That was way to close. Sheesh Henry make sure to be more careful! I thought I was gonna die." He laughs and wipes the sweat from his forehead, though when he wiped his hand downward, he didn't notice another student walk up to him holding a cup of coffee.

"...you know comrade Gilbert I had to wait over half hour for that coffee." A cheery yet scary voice came from beside Gilbert and he went even more pale than he was. He slowly looked over. Standing there was Ivan. He was another big kid in school, the same height as Daniel. Though Ivan could be a nice guy and all, it was best not to upset him, which Gilbert tended to do more than anyone else.

Gilbert gulped and laughed nervously. "We-well...I uh...hey it was your fault for standing so close!" He flinched. "No! I mean that...you...were there and I didn't...uh...crap."

Ivan pouted a bit. "You know I'm a bit upset and I think you three should be doing the running now! Da? Since you are all being the friends you all deserve to share punishment!"

"Wa-wait! Can't we just pay for a new one...?" Alfred suggest and took a step back.

"Well...you could be doing that, but I didn't even get to get one sip because it was being to hot...then Gilbert went and blamed me for it so I am being the very angry at the moment!" He smiled pretty happily for an upset guy. "But after punishment we shall be he friends again!"

"This morning isn't going very well for us...bye!" Henry turned tail and ran.

"HEY!" Both Alfred and Gilbert said before running after him. They were heading down the hall and Ivan wasn't to far behind.

"Thanks a lot Gilbert!" Henry looked over at his friend.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault okay?! I'm sorry! Just keep running!" Gilbert looked back at him.

"Man you guys are nothing but trouble! I swear!" Alfred was pulling ahead and shook his head. He made a sharp turning, ramming straight into Allen who was trying to flirt but Alfred knocked him into the trash can, making the girl laugh at him and walk away.

Alfred blinks and steps back. "Oh crap...this is just not our day."

Gilbert and Alfred stop behind him and Gilbert slaps him upside the head. "Way to go! You knocked over one of the angriest guys in school!"

Allen was like Daniel in terms of being a bully. He liked to pick on people, especially Alfred. Though not that tall, he was still pretty intimidating. He wasn't afraid to throw a punch and he wasn't all that hard to anger, though he was also a real ladies man. One of the people you'd want to try and avoid.

Allen lifted himself out of the trash can and growled. "Porkchop and pals?! You're all gonna have your faces rearranged!" He stomped his foot.

They gulped and laughed nervously before looking to their left and saw Ivan standing there. They looked to their right and Daniel had just showed up panting heavily. Then in front of them was an angry Allen. Behind them was another stretch of hall they were slowly backing away to.

Henry gulped. "Well...this isn't exactly how I wanted to start our first day back. But these sorts of things always seem to happen to us don't they?"

Alfred nodded and laughed nervously. "Oh yeah...well lucky for us we found some good routes to take, huh?"

Gilbert cackled. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll make it out of here in one piece...I hope...now. RUN FOR IT!"

The three all turned and ran down the hall, yelling. Okay so they all weren't very lucky, but it's something they all shared in common. The three other students chased them around and weren't going to lose them so quickly.

Soon the three found themselves stuck in a corner and gulped.

"Oh boy...I don't...think I can run...anymore...anyways..." Henry panted.

Alfred nodded and wiped his forehead. "Ri-right...this...isn't...gonna be pretty..."

"Well...at least we...gave a good cha-chase." Gilbert panted and back into the corner of the wall.

The three surrounded them and the trio all gulped and braced themselves. Soon enough they jumped them and the three were yelling and grunting as they were caught in one of those cartoon fights clouds, arms and legs coming out every now and again. Gilbert tried crawling out but a scarf wrapped around his throat and pulled him back in, making him drag his nails across the floor.

Soon the bell rang and Daniel, Ivan, and Allen stopped their pummeling of the other three and left to fo to class as if nothing happened.

Henry slowly lifted up his index finger. "We...should head...to class..." He said in a hoarse voice.

The other two just groaned, but agreed. Soon enough they made it to their class, beaten and bruised. They collapsed into their chairs and groaned.

"Well...what a way to start the first day of school..." Henry set an ice pack on his head.

Alfred nodded, having a neck brace around his neck. "Yep..."

Gilbert grumbled, his arm in a sling. "Just another normal day for us huh?" He chuckled dryly.

The other two chuckled dryly and then they started to all groan and whine. They were in pain, but they'd be fine by next period.

**Author's Note:**

> Henry: Male!Hungary  
> Alfred: America  
> Gilbert: Prussia  
> Ivan: Russia  
> Allen: 2P!America  
> Daniel: 2P!Male!Hungary


End file.
